Kakashi the Gagaga Magician
by Random Occurance
Summary: In which, Kakashi walks into a bar. A bar fight ensues.


**Author's Note: I was looking at a few new ZEXAL episodes to see what it was like and I noticed that the Gagaga Magician looks a lot like Kakashi from Naruto, minus his ****Sharingan (of course) and his hair covers his other eye. I was in the middle of a Writer's Block, so the prospect of writing something appealed to me. So I decided to write this rather short story. Hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Also if you are a reader of Odd and Ichigo, I'm still writing that. It's just that I've reached a massive plot hole and I need to sort it out before proceeding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**Kakashi the Gagaga Magician**

Hatake Kakashi continued to drift through the endless desert. He still couldn't remember what had happened to himself. One moment, he was wandering the streets of Konoha (With the prospect of the new Icha Icha book being released). The next, he had woken up in an oasis. His clothes had also been changed, now with puffy shoulder pads and a ridiculous pointy hat! At least his new clothing still covered his lower face and protected him from the raging sandstorm. The strangest and most worrying change was that his Sharingan had deactivated and vanished completely! Kakashi could have used the Kaumi technique to possibly return back to Konoha, but gone were those plans. It seemed now all he was armed with was a short staff. After recovering for a few hours, Kakashi had decided to leave the oasis, try to find a way out this desert and back to Konoha.

* * *

Through the storm, Kakashi could just make out a small settlement in the distance. It seemed pretty run down, with most of the building built from scrap. Forced by his thirst for a drink, Kakashi entered. The village was fairly small, smaller than Konoha at least. As he walked through the streets, Kakashi noticed quite a few of the passersby called him a "Magician". He had no idea why, maybe because of his current clothing. After venturing down a few alleyways, Kakashi finally came across a bar called "The Iron Night". As he entered, several patrons turned to watch him before returning to their drinks. The person who caught Kakashi's eye as walked to the counter, was what he assumed to be the barmaid. She wore a similar style of clothing to himself. Under her pointy hat, she had long green hair and striking purple eyes. The girl looked up and their eyes met for the first time. Kakashi continued his way to the counter, where several other beings were gathered. The head of the group appeared to be a lizardman, who swayed joyously before downing another pint of ale. As the group staggered back to their table, the apparent barman came over to greet Kakashi. The man was encased in heavy looking black and steel armour.

"Greetings. My name is Gearfried, the owner of this bar." He then glanced over to the lizardman's group. "Don't mind them, they get a bit rowdy after a few pint of ale. Speak of which, what can I get you?"

Kakashi studied the menu, but ultimately decided he really needed a drink as soon as possible. "Just a glass of water for just now, thank you." The barman nodded and filled a glass full of ice.

"Yeah its been one of those days. Extreme heat and people needing to keep cool and hydrated!" Gearfried placed the drink on the counter. "Haven't seen you around here that much. Are you new to this place?"

"I've been travelling through the desert," Kakashi moved the material around his mouth down and took a drink. The ice cold water was one of the greatest things he had ever tasted. "I'm trying to find a way back home."

Gearfried nodded "Are you still far from home?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Don't know the area well enough to say. Do you how far I would have to travel till the edge of the desert?"

The armoured being stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I'd say that would be roughly a couple of days journey on foot."

The Copy-nin let out a sigh. "Thanks for the help anyway."

"Let me know if there's anything else I can help you with." The bar owner then walked off, back to his own business.

* * *

Kakashi stood at the bar, nursing his drink. His predicament had gotten a whole lot worse and whether he was going to get back home was becoming less likely. What was he to do? Suddenly a glass smashed over at the other side of the bar. Kakashi peered out of the corner of his eye. It was over at the Lizardman's table. A broken glass lay on the floor and the barmaid stood looking in shock. The screeching of chairs as the Lizardman's group got up and approached the barmaid, who backed away slowly.

"'Well, what do we 'ave 'ere den?" The Lizardman slurred out in a strange accent. He swayed from side to side; obviously had too much ale than he could handle.

"I'm sorry, but if you get any closer then I'll be forced protect myself!" The barmaid had found herself trapped in a corner and was looking for help. The gang circled around their prey. The girl looked over at Kakashi as if calling for help. The reptilian with the sword was about to step closer, when he felt hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I think this girl has had enough of your behaviour." The Lizardman turned to see Kakashi suddenly standing there. The rest of the gang and the girl were shocked at how quickly he had moved. The girl blinked a couple of times to make sure she was seeing thinks properly. "You've had too muck to drink and you should sit down." The Lizard only stared back at Kakashi in anger.

"Battle Warrior, Hayabasa Knight" He called over to his two friends. "Teach dis loser a lesson 'bout interfering!" The man apparently called 'Battle Warrior', stepped towards Kakashi with his fists raised. He then charged, punching forward. Kakashi leapt back, easily dodging the attack and equipped his staff. A weird energy surrounded Kakashi as though his lightning affinity had become a cloak. Battle Warrior looked as though he was getting ready for another attack. This time instead Kakashi charged him. With energy surging through his staff (Apparently it had a somehow magical property to it.), Kakashi smashed the Battle warrior across the bar, knocking him unconscious. The hawk-headed Hayabasa Knight came to strike down Kakashi with his sword. There was no time for him to dodge. As the knight leapt through the air, he was struck by a blast of magical energy, sending him into the wall. Kakashi turned to see who had saved him. The barmaid wielding a similar staff walked over to him.

"Thanks for saving me, but I can handle myself." She gave a smile, to which Kakashi returned an eye-smile.

* * *

"Aww, look at dem love birds!" The Lizardman, though as drunk as he was, decided to join the bar fight. He charged at the girl, but Kakashi intercepted it, blocking it with his staff. It was hard for Kakashi to gain an edge in the struggle, as both warriors seemed to be even in terms of attack strength and ability. As Kakashi was being pushed back, he slipped on a puddle of ale and fell over. The Lizardman stood triumphantly over him.

"Nice try, but it takes da lot more dan dat to beat de Alligator's Sword!" The Alligator's Sword brought down his blade for a finishing blow. As this was happening, the girl seemed to be chanting some incantation in a weird language.

Just before the sword struck, she shouted "Gagagaguard!". The blade hit some invisible barrier, just centimetres from Kakashi's face. As sparks came flying off the sword, the barrier was barely visible. Around the girl's feet appeared strange glyphs. The Alligator's Sword stumbled back, more enraged than ever. Kakashi quickly lept to his feet and struck back at the Lizardman. The Allagator slid back from the hit, but he quickly recovered. The girl had prepared another attack that thundered towards him. Surprisingly the Alligator's Sword dodge it easily and charged towards her. The Copy-nin tried to intercept the two once again, but didn't expect the counter attack knocking him to the floor. Next thing Kakashi heard, was the girl's scream. The Alligator's Sword stood over the girl victoriously. The strange energy cloak appeared over Kakashi once again, this time stronger and accompanied by a voice. The Alligator's Sword seemed to recognise the aura.

"So we 'ave a guy who dinks he's one of dem Magicians!" He then got ready to charge. "Unfortunately dat's not gonna help ya!" The Alligator's Sword charged towards Kakashi. Kakashi knew he was too fast to dodge. The voice in his head told him to shout a phrase that could help him.

"Gagagabolt!" shouted Kakashi raising his staff into the air. The aura travelled up skyward. Alligator's Sword was about to strike the Copy-nin down. A rumble of thunder could be heard. Lightning bolts rained down, all striking a single target; The Alligator's Sword! Kakashi was shocked at the results as most people were, as his elemental affinity saved him. The Lizardman collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

* * *

The rest of the Alligator's Sword's group surrounded the Copy-nin, who was too weak to take them all on.

"Good day lads! Hope you all don't mid if I join this little charade?" It was one of the other patrons, who had just noticed the fight and decided to join in. He carried a massive broadsword on his back. The members of the group looked as though they had just crapped themselves and were starting to creep towards the door. The man grinned. With a singe sweep of his might blade, over half of the group were knocked out. This really got the group legging it; fleeing the scene of the crime. The man broke into light laughter as he walked over to the girl, who was still lying on the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a concern tone creeping into his voice.

The girl nodded as she got up. "Yes I'm ok, Mr Gilford!".

Gilford then turned his attention to Kakashi. "Hey! How about you then, Sparky?" He said offering his hand to Kakashi.

The Copy-nin accepted it and got fully to his feet. "I wasn't too injured, but thank you for the help!".

"No problem, kid! The name is Gilford the Legend, a local of these parts!" He then turned his attention back to the door. "Excuse me, but I think these boys still need to be taught a lesson! Hey, Gearfried! Put my drinks on my tab!" Gilford then ran out of the building.

* * *

Having heard his name being called, Gearfried walked out of the back room.

"Gilford? Did you call...?" He then noticed the mess. "What the crap happened here!" The girl then spoke up.

"Well Alligator's Sword and his group were causing trouble," she then turned towards Kakashi "and this gentleman protected me from them!"

The Copy-nin then continued from this point. "After Alligator's Sword was defeated, his gang was about to attack both of us before Gilford stepped in. He then ran after them to teach them a lesson." Kakashi walked over to his drink, which was still there.

"That happened? Dammit! I can't believe I missed it!". The disappointed seemed to fill his voice. Gearfried sighted, before walking off to clean up the mess. The girl joined Kakashi at the counter. She had felt a connection with this white haired man, ever since their eyes had met. It almost reminded her of that picture with the two magicians on it; the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl were their names? Anyway, she at least wanted to know here saviour's name!

"Thanks for helping me out back there! I don't know what I would have done without you."

Kakashi gave an eye-smiled back "No problem. I saw you in trouble and thought you could use some help." Even though Kakashi was drinking, the girl still couldn't get a good look at his face somehow. It was almost as though he was used to hiding his face!

"So... do you have a name?" This man may be mysterious, but the girl was going to know his name!

"My name is K... Gagaga Magician?" Kakashi looked confused, as he couldn't say his name. The girl caught onto his confusion.

"I know what you are thinking; 'Why can't I say my name?" Kakashi was definatly listening now. "When I first arrived so long ago now, I used to have a normal name and memories of home. Now, I can't remember anything of my previous life and now go by the name of 'Gagaga Girl'."

Kakashi took it all in. "So I need to find a way back home soon or I'll forget everything?" The Gagaga Girl nodded sadly. "Well time is short isn't it then? I can't be late as I usually am."

The Gagaga Girl looked directly into Kakashi's eyes, "Please take me with you! I want to go back home... even though I have no memory of it!" She then gave a simple kiss to Kakashi's cheek. She then smiled. "You'll get a full kiss later, when you reveal the rest of your face to me, Gagaga Magician." For one of the first times, Kakashi found himself speechless. Though blushing slightly, Kakashi turned away to try and regain his composure and cool.

"Ehm... fair enough. I suppose you could join me, but only to get the both of us back home to our realities!" He turned back to face her again. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The Gagaga Girl grinned.

"Well that means I need to find a new bar staff member, don't I?" Gearfried had finished cleaning up the mess.

The Gagaga Girl had started to apologise "I'm sorry, Gearfried but I..."

"You don't need to apologise to me! I understand..." He responded, faking hurt in his voice, before changing back to normal. "Go ahead, Gagaga Girl. You may not remember, but when you first come in here looking for a job, you were really home sick. I say just go for it!" He then pointed at Kakashi. "You better promise me that you will look after her! Or so help me, I will hunt you down and beat you to a pulp!"

"Of course, I promise to look after her!" Kakashi sounded annoyed at the fact his skills to protect her were being questioned! He had just saved her in a bar fight!

Gearfried nodded approvingly and threw a small pouch to Gagaga Girl. "Here take this pouch of money. You'll need it and you still had some overtime pay to receive, so just take it!"

"Thanks, Gearfried! I'll miss you and the other regulars." She smiled back . "So, should we get going?"

"Yeah better get going as soon as possible." Kakashi finished his drink and they both headed towards the door.

"Good luck you two!" called Gearfried as the Gagaga Magician and Girl left the bar, seeking adventure and a way home!

**Author's Note: Yeah. The downside of writing in a Writer's Block for me, is that whatever comes out the other end is slightly insane. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it though and I may write a few more one-offs in the future!**


End file.
